


Memories

by wynrenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, woman Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynrenee/pseuds/wynrenee
Summary: 团长性转，性转，性转。关于利威尔与艾尔雯的爱情故事。原作向。有ooc。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

第47次壁外调查糟糕得不能再糟糕，从接到命令到战前准备，整个调查兵团都陷入在一片沉郁之中。艾尔雯·史密斯临危受命接下团长的职位，那一枚象征着调查兵团团长的波洛扣被挂在她的颈间，像一个绳套。  
“艾尔雯。”奈尔结结巴巴地开口，“我争取过了，但是……”他的脸色看起来活像是肚子上挨了好几拳，妻子怀孕的喜讯对比着墙内王的决策显得尤为讽刺。奈尔·德克，他并不赞成所谓的玛利亚夺还战的决策，但他不是决策者，也不是执行者。  
执行者是艾尔雯。  
她在调查兵团的战友面前接下了这个任务，面容一贯的冷肃让人猜不出情绪，漂亮的蓝色眼睛像是结了一层冰。“我知道了。”她说，“你去复命吧，奈尔。”接着她把所有人都赶出了她的办公室，连利威尔也没能留下。  
新任团长的办公室里明灯亮到了第二天的早上。  
而分队长们则是很不义气地抛下了他们的团长摸出了她珍藏的酒——利威尔原以为会是什么上等的货色，没想到却是很纯粹的蒸馏烈酒，且已经启封。韩吉抱着酒瓶就像抱着她心爱的孩子，甚至脸还蹭了蹭，大声宣布道，“这瓶酒就归我们了！”  
米克抽动了下鼻子表示赞同。  
酒液纯粹透明，倒在玻璃杯里就像是纯粹无害的白水。利威尔晃荡了一下，浅浅薄薄的一层，嗤笑，“就这种货色，你还替她舍不得？”  
“诶，利威尔，这你就不懂了。”韩吉揽住他肩膀笑得诡异，“艾尔雯收藏的酒啊，虽说不是那种上等的，但一定够烈。那家伙酒量可好了，就是不怎么爱喝。”她说着轻抿了点，有些与她并不相容的扭捏。“嘶……艾尔雯她搞的也太冲了……”  
“喂，不至于吧。”利威尔不甚介意地将酒杯里的液体一饮而尽，酒精的气息从喉管一路上蹿到脑门随后炸开，饶是他千杯不醉也忍不住皱起眉，“啧。”他放下杯子，从韩吉手里抢过那个宝贝酒瓶，无视她的哇哇大叫和米克幸灾乐祸的轻哼咣当当往里面倒，“放心吧，我会给艾尔雯留下一点的。不过，她喝那么烈的酒干嘛？”  
韩吉夸张的表情收敛了起来，捏着被子靠到沙发上，目光看向前方。利威尔顺着她的目光看过去，是墙，但他知道她看的肯定不是那个。“艾尔雯啊……”  
“你猜她会在办公室里干什么？”米克的视线落到水线明显下降的酒瓶上。  
利威尔听到韩吉干脆利落的回答。“不知道。”她说，“不过无论她做了什么决定，我都会支持她的。”她看向同一个房间里的同僚，“你们也会的，对吧。”  
米克不置可否，利威尔问了一句为什么。  
“她在替我们承担责任。”韩吉由着那股劲在自己舌尖炸开，看了看杯子，还是给自己加了一点。“就多一点。”她补充，“她来做选择，我们追随，她来替我们承担这一切，而我们会拼尽全力达成她的指派。从某种角度来说，我们是被她庇护着……”  
“无论她是选择去他妈的指令，还是选择带着那些倒霉的平民去送死？”  
“啊，没错。”  
韩吉所谓的多一点的结果就是她和米克一杯接着一杯的多一点，原本大半瓶的酒液被挥霍得只剩下三分之一，还是利威尔尽全力保下的结果。韩吉趴下的时候纳纳巴敲开了分队长办公室的门，米克还清醒着，半靠着人走出的门。  
莫布里特头疼地面对随时可能会吐的韩吉，利威尔给了他一个鼓励的眼神，带着酒和有些昏沉的脑袋溜之大吉，而后在出门的瞬间被风吹得清清醒醒。  
走到楼下的时候，他看见艾尔雯办公室的灯还亮着。  
他上了楼，想见见她，也想知道她的选择。  
门锁着。利威尔推了几下后，艾尔雯从里面开了门，从缝隙里他就看到自己前两天刚刚整理出一副样子的办公室又变得一团糟，但他还是进去了，酒放到办公桌前，艾尔雯看到后哦了一声，又埋首到她的工作之中。  
利威尔看到那是阵型图。  
那是艾尔雯的选择。她确定了。利威尔想，那他也确定了。  
“你应该知道韩吉和米克，他们两个，既然把你的酒给摸走了就不会留下多少。”他坐到沙发上开了话题，“我尽力保下了。”没有提起自己是第一个多喝的人。  
艾尔雯显然对此并不介意。“没关系，反正也不是第一次了。”她的目光仍然落在桌面的阵型图上，下笔却称不上从容。利威尔注视着，看着她将手中的羽毛笔越捏越紧，墨水滴落下去在纸上晕开……  
“你不喝点吗？”他问。  
“我——”不堪重负的笔终于断裂在了掌中，笔中的墨水喷溅，艾尔雯愣怔了一下，沾染了墨水的手掌便已经被人握住，刚才还在沙发上的人几乎是瞬移到了她面前。  
利威尔发誓他一开始只是托住了她的手。“我去给你打点水。”  
“啊，好。”她将手抽了回去。  
艾尔雯的手指与掌部都有握刀留下的茧，利威尔见过她亲手砍杀巨人的样子：简洁规范没有多余动作，像是教科书一样；还有自己曾经留下的伤痕，不深不浅留了道疤，所幸没有让使用受到影响，但贯穿了整个掌心。他打水的动作很快，回到新任团长办公室的时候发现艾尔雯还在盯着自己的手。  
这不像她。利威尔想到，“手给我。”他重新握住她的手，热水沾湿掌心，而墨迹却没那么容易就这么褪去，没由来地让人想到血渍，是战友的、已经凉下的变成褐色的血。擦了一会儿利威尔把手巾丢回水里，墨迹又在水中晕开。  
“做这个选择，你是有什么想法的吧。”  
艾尔雯盯着利威尔看了一会儿，说，“土地、人口、粮食。”她的脸上难得露出悲伤而柔软的神色，像是在为谁哀悼。“当匮乏的土地没办法在养活她的人口的时候，致使人类灭亡的就不再是墙外的巨人了。所以……”  
必须要有什么能让人口的数量快速下落。  
利威尔静静地听她说下去，热水的温度褪去后的皮肤微凉。“这是必要的。”艾尔雯轻柔的声音为即将远征的人们判下了死刑。“如果我没有料错的话这些可怜的平民们大概连基本的装备也不会有，而在我的计划里……他们也是被牺牲掉的。如果能让调查兵团的士兵存活率更高的话，这个选择就是值得的。”  
她的手彻底凉了下去。  
“利威尔，你会执行这个作战计划的吧。”  
“当然。”利威尔听见自己说道，在艾尔雯冰凉的掌心落下一个吻，在她微愣的间隙站起身从上方看向她，目光温柔、真挚，称得上缱绻。艾尔雯侧首别过，“利威尔……”她微皱起眉组织措辞，“你这是……”  
“看不出来吗？按照你的脑袋没理由想不到吧，团长大人。”  
回答他的是艾尔雯的一声轻笑，“我已经失去人性了，士兵长先生。”她的目光落到不知道哪个角落，“我这样的人，是不配和谁有一段稳定的感情关系的。”  
利威尔的手落到她脑后，指尖穿过她金色的短发，手感意外得柔软。“艾尔雯。”他放低了声音使之听起来少了几分平时的冷硬。“我不一样，我足够强，再困难的任务你也可以放心交给我，不用担心我在什么时候死去，只要你不命令我这么做。——当然，如果到了不得不这么做的那一步，你选择牺牲我也无妨，所有人都能接受，因为我们是调查兵团。在那之后你也可以再找一个人，选择他作为你的丈夫，只要你们相爱……”  
艾尔雯重新看向他，有些脱力地将脑袋枕在他的手上，露出些许疲色来。她定定地看着利威尔，沉默着，眸中却似有千言万语。她沉默了很久，久到利威尔以为她不会回复，即将放弃的时候听见她说，“不会有别人，利威尔。”  
“哪怕真的到了那一步，在那之后也不会有别人。我爱你，利威尔，只是我不确定我是否值得拥有。但如果是爱上别人的话……我很确定，那不可能。我只爱你，利威尔，无论是此刻还是将来的所有时光。”  
利威尔低头吻了她，“我们都是士兵，谁也不知道明天和意外哪个先来，所以不如珍惜现在吧，明天还有别的事情要做。——你真的不喝点吗？”  
“不了。”艾尔雯在亲吻间回应道。“我还得想想……怎么说服士兵们。”  
“也是。”最后的吻落在了艾尔雯的额头上。


	2. Chapter 2

那绝对是利威尔所经历过的最糟糕的一次壁外调查——那根本不是什么壁外调查，只是一场单方面的屠杀。与他们一齐出墙的平民没有刀刃也没有马匹，即使是勉强遮雨的斗篷也无法配备齐全，死亡从出墙的那一刻开始就接连不止……  
“别回头。”利威尔冷声制止身边的新兵，“想想艾尔雯之前说过的话。”  
阴沉的天气下新兵那张稚嫩的脸上惨白一片，“那些平民，他们……”他浑身颤抖，双手紧紧地握着缰绳，神色惊恐。身后的惨叫与诅咒声再度传来，年轻的士兵一个哆嗦，“不，我要去救他们——”  
利威尔的刀拦在了他的面前，“停下。”  
“兵长！我不能坐视不——”  
“这是军令！”  
雨骤然倾泻而下，暴雨声淹没了渐渐弱下去的哀嚎，利威尔收刀入鞘，冷冰冰地瞥了怔然的新兵一眼，“走吧。”他说。“如果还希望他们的死能够有一点意义的话，就早一点到达目标地点，完成作业。别忘了，你们每个人的命，都比他们珍贵。”  
年轻人痛哭失声，策马而去。  
利威尔在这一次的任务是断后，确保每一个士兵，都不会在前进的路上回头。因为调查兵团的每个人都知道一旦他们回了头，就再也无法向前走了。来时的路变成了地狱，他们用平民的血和牺牲换来了士兵更大的生还率，而艾尔雯不会回头。  
公布作战计划的时候她看上去相当平静，而那份所谓的作战计划却称得上极为残忍：不惜一切代价完成战略点的部署，为此放弃所有一同出墙的平民的生命。利威尔能回忆起艾尔雯安排部署的每一个日夜，选择、安排、放弃或者继续规划……  
“没错，这些都是我的决策。”艾尔雯看着拍案而起的士兵，神色没有一丝波动。“这一切都是我的独断专行。”利威尔看到韩吉闭了闭眼睛，看起来有些哀伤。“并非是我被上方强行施压或者逼迫所做出的不得已安排，而是我在经历过考虑之后做出的抉择。”  
她吸了口气，目光锋锐如刀，“是的，如果要给这一场所谓的夺还战做定义的话，那就是一场屠杀。那些可悲的、无辜的、正在老去却没有任何装备的平民，我们将带着他们去墙外送死，利用他们的死换来我们的生。”空旷的广场上安静了下来。  
利威尔感觉自己的心脏正在被什么捏着，一点、一点，仿佛能将那个器官捏爆——他们每一个人都将成为刽子手——他抬头看向艾尔雯，而她的目光看向所有的士兵。“你们每一个人，在来到调查兵团之前，都在经过了三年的训练，这三年里，人类花费在你们身上的粮食、物资，自己你们所能为人类回报的一切，都让你们的生命比他们更珍贵。因此，你们必须学会放弃他们。而这一切，并不会随着这一次战后我们回到墙内而结束……”  
“玛利亚墙壁被攻破之后，我们失去了将近四成的土地，食物与物资的匮乏会比巨人更早一步地将人类毁灭。因此，夺还战将会持续下去……直到这个墙内的人口降低到剩下的有限的土地能够容纳为止——”她深吸一口气，目光从士兵身上移到不知名的远方，平和的语言转化为激昂。“那些伴随着我们一起出征的平民，他们的死，要换的是墙内人类的生！如果不想辜负他们，就去利用他们的死，然后活下来。活下来，只有你们更多地活下来，我们才有重新真正夺回土地的可能，因为我们是调查兵团！为人类带回自由，这将永远是调查兵团的使命，为此，我们不惜一切代价！”  
右手叩击心脏的声音不重，却清晰可闻。“为人类献出心脏！”  
“为人类献出心脏！”  
艾尔雯的作战称得上成功吗？利威尔不确定，韩吉用她沙哑而疲惫的声音告诉他那是成功的。“战略据点的部署顺利，我们士兵的折损率极低，还活捉了两个巨人……”回到墙内前她终于回头，夕阳红得就像是满地的鲜血，队伍的最后已经没有人了。  
“啊，他们很满意吧。”  
罗塞之墙到了。  
壁外调查之后的一段时间如果没有意外调查兵团都会放假，而艾尔雯加入兵团十几年的时间里，所谓意外发生的次数屈指可数。几十年来去壁外调查与送死都没什么区别，士兵们总需要时间去放空自己，从屁滚尿流从墙外跑回来的应激状态中解脱出来。  
“这次回来得好像体面一点，但对于士兵们来说大概需要更多的时间才能恢复。艾尔雯这一次的假期安排不错。”韩吉一边说一边安排指挥士兵给活捉回来的巨人罩上罩子，表示自己需要花一些时间去构思对于这两个家伙的实验计划以及他们的名字。“不过多亏了他们啊……”她叹了口气，没说他们指的是谁。  
利威尔去了艾尔雯的房间，团长的房间有专用的淋浴，一路上擦肩而过的战友脸上大多都没什么血色，但有鲜血，利威尔自己脸上也有，甚至头发上都有。成群结伴的人很多，却安静得听不到什么声音——每次壁外调查结束后这种状态都会持续一段时间。  
推开房间门的时候艾尔雯正在写报告，是要上交给王都的那种。她看起来已经清洗过了一番，穿着件套头衣服，衬衫披在外面，金发上还带着水汽。听到声音后她抬起了头，靠到了椅背后，将有些散的发丝别到耳后，“你来了？”  
“韩吉说她的实验计划要过几天再交。”利威尔把脱下的外套搭在沙发上，“不过她没洗澡就往房间里跑了，所以到时候你可别被她给熏过去。”  
艾尔雯莞尔。“不至于。”  
利威尔摘下领巾，带着备用衣物进了浴室。  
出来的时候艾尔雯刚巧把文件写完，利威尔从后面凑过去，气息逼近，湿漉漉的水汽落在她的后颈。桌上的是封请罪书——他见过艾尔雯写过的其他文件，言辞华丽周转，洋洋洒洒却能不带一点实意，但这一份不同。指挥失误、伤亡惨重的字样刺痛了利威尔的眼睛，艾尔雯在文件里把所有的责任都揽到了自己身上。  
“王都的人，恐怕高兴还来不及。”  
“或许。”艾尔雯握住利威尔拥抱着自己的手。“但伤亡惨重是不争的事实，即使这只不过是我的作战计划……那些无辜的死亡责任在我，无论这一场战争的真正目的是什么，总得有人为这一切负责，士兵们只不过是在执行我的错误计划而已。”  
她微不可闻地叹了口气，“……只有我就够了。”絮语落在利威尔耳中让他忍不住皱眉，身体的动作比头脑更快一步，毫不费力地把人扛起踢开房间的门扔到床上，等到反应过来的时候便看见艾尔雯的套衫被拉起了大半，眼睛里难得些许怔然。  
利威尔在那双眼中看到了自己的影子。——艾尔雯的眼睛看得到他所看不到的东西，这是他最初真正决定杀她的诱因，也是他最终选择追随的理由。  
酒瓶就在床边的柜子上触手可及，里面的液体还是出墙前的量。利威尔一把捞过来拔掉塞子对着瓶口灌了下，不顾舌尖炸开的辛辣感吻上艾尔雯的唇，唇舌交缠间将酒液全部渡入她口中。“所有人休假了，你工作的事情明天再说。”复又低头撩开她有些散乱的发，在她额角也落下一个吻，“我们是在交往了对吧。”  
艾尔雯微闭着眼嗯了一声。  
“喝点吗？”利威尔问。“下一次出墙怎么也得等到——”艾尔雯从他手里抢过酒瓶往自己嘴里灌，又仿照着他刚才的样子分享。亲吻一旦开始纠缠就无法轻易停下，酒瓶合适被摔落到地上也不得而知，酒精刺激着大脑发热弄得床铺混乱不堪……  
正式进入前利威尔问艾尔雯是否有过经验，虽然湿滑却过于紧致的甬道告诉了他即使她有过几次经历也是在很久之前。艾尔雯摇了摇头，蓝色的眼睛看着他，胸脯有些紧张地起伏着以至于微微发颤——即使平日里所见已经习惯，但当利威尔脱掉她衣服时那忽然弹跳出来的尺寸还是夸张得有些过分，相较于其他的地方也柔软得过分。  
艾尔雯的腹肌是六块，利威尔顺着纹路亲吻抚摸的时候她会发颤。  
“但是偶尔也会自己……”她补充。  
“没关系，交给我。”利威尔抬起她一条腿。


End file.
